Bleeding Out
by King Keith
Summary: A F/A AU with an OC master. A merc, to whom life has been unfair and is just a shadow of himself has been hired to particpate in the Great Holy Grail War. There he summons a Servant who is just a shadow of her former self as well. Can this pair hope to find salvation in this war? Or will they fall though the cracks? Warnings for blood and some language. One shot for now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the few OCs that appear. The rest belong to Type-Moon**

 **Warnings for blood, gore, and language.**

* * *

 **Bleeding Out**

What a beautiful and quiet night it would have been, if I wasn't sent here for work. Looking down the intersection while taking a quick sip of my drink I walked across before the light turned red my black boots making small audible sounds against the gravel as I walked. Not that is mattered really the streets were devoid of people or vehicles. It was a ghost town here. For a good reason.

While I walked though Săpânța it looked like any normal city even if the town was a bit on the small side, it was almost the same as the city I lived in the U.S. . I almost could not believe that this place will be where fourteen heroes form past ages will battle. Though it will most likely be very rough dealing with my "teammates" since all of will most likely be like those stuck up mages in the Association but, hopefully they will be a lot more bearable then the mages in the Clock Tower. Ugh, their stares, threats, and everything were so annoying like puppies with no fangs that I was glad to stay in a far away hotel. All and all though my "teammates" are just people I need to put up with. Enough said. Thankfully, my friend Lucy was hired by Waver to accompany me here to Romania. We landed at separate airports though in order throw off suspicion form any enemies that would try to track us.

Luckily, I managed to get a catalyst to summon a servant. Those damn magi that hired me gave Lucy the "last" catalyst after threatening the wooden faced old man by finding some of precious valuables and pointing a gun at them. It was priceless! I can't help but smile a little at their reactions to my friend/only family member's antics. For me though they refused to do anything for me but…

I touch the small phial of now crusty blood I received form Waver that I had hidden in my leather jacket pocket. It's from that hooded student of his that silently followed him to the meeting. Supposable that student is related to a powerful hero but Waver never told me which one. They had something else that could have been used I heard but that student, Grey, or something like that refused to give it up. Either way, a strong Servant would be useful to investigate the situations here.

Supposedly, the "real" Holy Grail has been found under the possession of some magi family. When some mages form the Clock Tower was sent to find out they were killed by a Servant, I was told a Lancer class at that. They were also were something strange was also happening around Romania as well. People, mostly women, were being found brutally folks are in a complete panic and barely coming outside due to these "terrorist" incidents happening across Romania. On top of all this, my grandfather, Iomman King, screwed the folks of The Clock Tower over by stealing a few catalysts and running off to said magi family, Ygggmillenia. SO, guess who got hired to personally kill him and bring his head back on pike along helping several other magi with the Grail War? I, Keith King, was hired to do that along these other jobs to complete! Not that I'm complaining much, I suppose taking vengeance against that bastard who sent my father to a death trap in a false Holy Grail War and killed my mother for the hell of it deserves to die! It would have taken years to kill him due to his influence, being a filthy merc,and being abandoned by my only living family member it would have been hard to touch….is what I would say if this happened when I was twenty one but being a couple years older has taught me one thing it's that the world is cruel and unreasonable. The only thing that makes sense sometimes is the paycheck at the end of a job.

There is one thing I want more than money as I tighten my grip the case that contains my red gauntlets that were given to me by my father.

Thanks to me thinking of things over and my pointless pondering, I arrived at the Jewish graveyard that I read in the map I bought at the airport. Throwing the empty container and bottle of water I bought with the map on the ground, I opened the thick metal gate into the graveyard with the hand that still held the map. Thankfully it was now night and due to government warnings it's unlikely anyone to be here but just to be safe I still went to a dark corner where most of the gravestones where cracked and most of the names where eroded away. I remember Father telling me when he taught me and Mother reminding every day before her death not to let anyone know magic existed so it is best I do this far away from the public as much as possible since I don't like the thought of having to kill somebody for seeing me perform magic.

Finding a good spot with a broken gravestone and half-dead grass everywhere that was several yards away from the somewhat newer grave stones, I begin the summoning process. Remembering what Waver told me I make the circle as he described using blood form some random animal that waver decided to kill and bleed dry into a one of those blood donation cases meant to keep blood cool and fresh. For some reason now I cannot help but feel that I summoning a demon not a hero because the circle looks demonic like in what you see in the occult stuff. Once that is done I put the phial of that girl's dry blood in the circle I drew using the blood. I found a small, thin, but sharp shard of a gravestone. I could have just bought a knife somewhere but it would be just a waste of money since I will use it for this and never use it again also I really hate wasting money too. I quickly bring the shard across my left palm letting my blood drip onto the circle. It was pretty interesting watching my blood mingle with the circle of animal blood as it started to glow throughout it like in those action movies where fire spreads out and fills in a shape. Suddenly a bright red light comes out of the circle blinding me. Using my non-bleeding hand I rub my eyes trying to regain my sight quickly.

…. A knight….?

A knight covered in heavy black armor appeared in the summon circle I made. But the knight's flesh that showed seemed pale like it hasn't seem sunlight for years. Even the blond hair seemed almost the color of grey. The rest of the knight's facial features are blocked by some kind of mask completely making any features. The mask was purple and almost moon shaped with vein like texture, its features gave me the idea of a grim reaper.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" the voice that came from the knight was apathetic. There was no curiosity or even surprised as I was expecting. But it was definitely feminine which did surprise me. Why would a girl be able to wear such bulky looking armor?

"Yes ma'am, I was the one." I say quickly yet respectfully. This Servant's aura makes me feel small and worthless. Almost how my grandfather did but, there is no one worse than my grandfather.

"I see." The woman in armor says in a laid back attitude as she walks up close to me. "For what reason are you participating in this Grail War?"

She's very blunt and to the point isn't she?

"What I wish to do is," I say as I feel her staring me down like a doctor would a patient, as if to diagnose a disease. "Revive my parents and also-"

"How pathetic." I was cut off by the knight with those two words.

"…What?"

"Are you a cub lost and looking for its mother?" The knight's mouth moves into a scowl. "A fool wouldn't waste such time on such a thing. You wish to waste the grail on such a thing? For someone that looks somewhat capable, you are certainly hollow."

There is a limit to bluntness I can take and I've just about hit it. I can't say anything to her words though…for she might be right. I could wish for even something much better than that but… it's what I want most in these world more than anything!

"It seems that we have some company." The knight says as I was staring at a nearby gravestone trying to calm myself.

Looking toward the direction she was looking at, it took a second to figure put due that purple mask on her face. Perhaps several yards away were a small squadron of twenty white haired people with red eyes. Homunculi. Fresh and young life that is like an ember just before it goes out. They don't seem to be made by the Einzbern family though; that family of dolls tried killing me several times for an unknown reason. After killing one of the "actual" family members and sending his body back to Germany, the Einzbern have backed off.

These ones are different as they seem to be geared for war not assassination, the halberds and swords they carry seem sharp enough to cut bone. Their faces seem to betray no emotion but their eyes betray otherwise, they definitely don't want to be here. Probably because of Ms. Doom and Blunt over there. I swear if I wasn't used to dealing with that bag of dust I would be just like them. Small animals that were caught the gaze of a superior species.

"Your target is this man, is it not?" My Servant boomed out causing the homunculi to visibly flinch. "Do as you will with him, just stay out of my personal space. I'll consider you a threat that will be destroyed if you dare to do so."

" **WHAT?!"** I couldn't help but yell. I'm her master and she doesn't care if they kill me?! "Aren't you my Servant? You're supposed to protect me right?!"

"I care nothing for weaklings," The black knight snapped in obvious disgust as she moves far away enough away from the soon to be battle, leaning her armored back against a gravestone. "If you are weak, there is no worth in following you."

Shit. Shit. SHIT! Really, I had to listen to Waver and take a catalyst that summoned this broad!

Right as the Knight leans her weight against the stone, the red eyed soldiers eyes grew determined due to not having to deal with a Heroic Spirit that could kill them without batting an eye but instead an ordinary man, a fight where a large number of people could have an advantage. That's what their creators are thinking at least but if it's one thing I don't like about this situation their creators sent these homunculi, their **children** , to fight a suicide mission!

Before it can escalate to bloodshed I decide to ask them one question before I kill them as I equip my gauntlets," If you leave now, you can keep your lives and escape from your master, or you die here by my hands. What's your choice?"

There is only a three second hesitation by the albino soldiers. I figured they would at least think on it but not really rebel against their creator, their only purpose in life is to serve their creator's every need….but at least I tried right?

The first to come at me were the halberd carriers. Before the first one's weapon could hit me, I had already reinforced my body and grabbed the shaft with both hands and jabbed it into her gut. If it was a normal human I would have broken a few ribs hitting that hard. But due to these homunculi being built for combat obviously they are going be harder to break. In that case…

Reinforcing the muscles in my arms that were further enhanced by gauntlets, I ripped the halberd of out her hands, turned it around…. And plunged it straight though her rib cage, her heart, and then saw the ax head come out her back where it impaled a comrade of hers in the stomach. Male, if the scream of pain was a good indicator. Her expression was one of shock and fear but thankfully the light in eyes was already gone after the ax head hit the heart. Her comrade on the other hand was fruitlessly trying to get the ax out of his gut. Let's fix that, shall we?

With a strong heave, I tear both bodies almost completely in half and in the process, getting some of their still warm blood on me. Their blood felt warm compared to the cool night on my skin. I can't help by shiver due to the difference in temperature between the night air and their blood.

Dropping the halberd, I jump back to avoid a swipe by a female homunculus then lean right to avoid a thrust by a male. What a poor bastard for he misjudged the distance between, overstepped into my reach where I grabbed by the throat and crushed his windpipe with one hand, and threw him at the female, who was shocked by my actions and because of the additional weight on her stopped. While she was momentary unable to move, I made my move by making my left palm flat as possible and inserting into her ribs.

Another homunculus tried approaching me with a rapier while my hand was still stuck in the still screaming comrade of hers. My hand was stuck in-between all the bones and muscles, making it hard to get out. Without thinking, I ripped off my bloodied leather jacket leaving only the left sleeve on me an threw at my next opponent. With her trapped in my jacket I was able to get hand free and finish off her ally. By the time she could get completely free I had grabbed a nearby ruined gravestone and dropped it on her head.

The remaining thirteen then approached me cautiously but in the end they too fell before me like a sack of meat dolls which in the end was all they amounted to by their creator most likely.

The fourteenth however…

Currently was standing still as marble statue as I finished her last comrade. In the end, I managed to at least get nicked and scratched here and there. I even got a decently large gash on the shoulder by one of them. A good portion of the blood on me though…was not mine. Thankfully, I was wearing a dark red shirt so the blood is not that noticeable on there at least.

"Put down your weapon, girl." I say with some pity in mind as she looks at the corpses of her comrades. "Unless you want to die here that badly?

My words have the right effect as the white haired girl drops her broadsword and shakily gets on her knees. Now…what should I do with her? If I was just any other mage, I would just crush her in a instant. But I'm not that kind of mage. Letting her loose would just give information to the enemy unless they planted familiars here to watch. Aha, I think I forgotten one the most important things to do first.

Taking several steps toward the girl, I notice in the corner in my eye that the black armored woman is now standing straighter and seemly somewhat interested what I would choose to do. The homunculus girl gets closer and closer to the ground with every step as if becoming part of the ground would allow her not have to deal with me. I suppose being covered in her kin's blood also terrifies her as well, taking shower to get all the blood off and getting fresh clothes will be a hassle after this.

"P-pl-please d-don't ki- ki-kill me." I hear her sob out . Grabbing her by one of her twintails I tug her back on her knees and she follows willingly like a sack of potatoes. Getting a good look at her face I see blood red eyes that are even more bloodshot form crying, her pale skin was scarred and dirty. Her clothes were like her deceased brethren, white pants that were now had a brown and green color, a white jacket covered in grime, a black undershirt with a dark green tie, and green combat boots. If I saw her on the side of the road when I wasn't working I could call her a kicked puppy.

Unluckily for her though, I'm working.

"Who sent you?" I speak in a monotone voice reserved just for integrations.

"I-I ca-" she squeaks like a mouse as I raise my fist at her defiance. "It was my master, G-Gordes Yggdmillennia!"

"Why were you sent here?" For some reason I hear my Servant snort at the name Gordes. I can kind of see why too. It sounds like a name for a pig. This also proves that Yggdmillennia has turned against the Clock Tower if they are attacking me.

The girl was then very cooperative with me only having to raise my fist once in awhile in a threatening manner. Apparently, they were sent here since their squad was considered a failure batch to see my strength or more likely my Servant's. They should have brought more than twenty if they wanted to "test" a Servant though. I also got various information from the girl as well such as something about a golem army being created. But it seems the Yggdmillennia haven't told their creations much and just ushered them about without the homouci knowing what they are accomplishing.

Also it turns out this girl, while looking like a teenager, is only a few weeks old. I have no idea why she told me that. Perhaps she hoped to gain my sympathy? It won't affect me, I have killed many homunculi before and this was no different.

After I was finished interrogating her, I let go of her hair and tried to think of the best thing to do with her. I believe ending her life would be best choice. Letting her go would be downright stupid as she would just give out information about what happened here if they haven't already seen everything. The last option I've considered though is the best option I like the most. After all, she has more to give me.

Kicking her off her knees, she let's out a scream which I quite by placing my boot on her ribs. Watching her shake in fright for a moment I speak.

"Tell me, do you hate me? Do you wish to torture me and make my life a living hell?"

The artificial life makes not a peep knowing that if she answers honestly I can easily break her ribs.

" **ANSWER ME!"** I bellow out in the night.

" **I DO!"** the girl yells out. **" I WISH YOU WOULD DIE! I WISH I COULD KILL YOU SLOWLY! TO MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN MY UNIT WENT THOUGH!"**

"Then I'm afraid you got the wrong person, little lady." I sneer.

The sudden anger that gripped the girl was as lost as it came. "What..?"

"Who was the one who sent you and your squadron here?" I ask as I spread out my arms to gesture all the corpses and the bloodstained graveyard that lingers still with the strong smell of iron. "Who was it that caused their deaths?"

"It was… you who caused all of this. "she says slowly devoid of emotion as she turns her head to look at a comrade she most likely would never recognize anymore.

"Me? I was just defending myself when you guys attacked me without a reason. So I am not at fault for this. It is your creators, the Yggdmillenia, who caused this.

"No, that's impossible, my masters would never…."

"Didn't you just tell me you were sent here because you and your friends here were considered failures? You were sent here like a pig to the slaughter, admit it!"

"I…you…" The homunculus stares at me wide eyed hoping that it was all a lie before she comes to the one conclusion I presented her with." Y-You are right…"

Seeing her eyes were devoid of light I speak once more giving her an option of another life.

"Then are you just let yourself be used like this? If you don't; join me."

"Join you?" she says in disbelief. Which is understandable, not many would offer a choice such as I did to their enemies. But her knowledge about the surrounding area where her masters live could prove more valuable than the information of an outside sources like my employers.

"Yes, your masters are my enemies. Don't you want your comrade's lives to not be avenged?"

Once I made mention of her allies that lied on the ground the fire in her eyes lit brightly.

"I…will join you." The once terrified girl said in voice filled with new found hate. " I want to make sure…that my masters pay for this."

I slowly lift my boot off her and she stands up. Once she was up I offered a blood stained gauntlet to solidify our agreement. "Very well but know this, if you betray me I will end you."

"I, Ana, will follow you." The girl says as she grabs and shakes my out stretched hand." I will never betray you for the insight you gave me. For that I thank you."

Surprised at her declaration, I couldn't help but mourn a little. I have set a life on a different route but… no I threw away such hesitations long ago. I live for myself; there is nothing else for me. At least till I get my hands on the Grail.

After learning that the homunculi had not walked here but actually "borrowed" a van to get here, I had Ana go find the keys and prepare to leave. Once she was out of sight I heard the clapping of metal.

My servant was clapping her hands with a barely acknowledgeable grin on her face. It was not nice one either but at least she seems pleased at least. "An excellent display of strength. Your heart is fragile but at least your battle technique at least covers it up well. I suppose you are suitable enough to be my Master."

"I see, it was a test? So you let them attack me in order to prove my strength?"

"It was, I do not trust a mage he cannot stand on the battlefield or actually do something himself." The woman says as she lazily gets off the gravestone she was leaning on and walks toward me barely caring if she stepped on a corpse or in a blood puddle. "But, I admit I am curious, why are you letting that doll live?"

"She will be useful in learning about the weaknesses our enemy's encampment."

"She will?" the Servant hums, obviously not believing me. "Ah, that is not important, what is your name?"

"It is Keith King."

"Keith King is it?" the knight gives me the same cruel smile she did earlier but I sensed something else mixed in with it. "A perfect name for one to be my Master."

"Just call me Keith." I scowl slightly at the word Master. " I dislike titles next to my name or being assocated with a title. I haven't asked for your name or class yet have I?"

"No you haven't," the black knight shook her masked face slightly. " I am of the Saber class. As for my true name you have to earn the right to know."

"You won't tell me huh?" I say somewhat dissatisfied by the lack of trust.

"Do not worry, if you prove to me you are worthy I will tell you." In the distance, we hear the sound of an engine staring in the distance. "It is time we depart it seems, let us go and find somebody powerful enough to set my heart aflame."

Without thinking I follow the black knight called Saber out of the blood filled graveyard. Hopefully, there are medical supplies in that van.

Because I have a feeling I am going to need all the bandages I can get if I am stuck with this Servant.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I bet you guys were expecting me to have an update for TDOS ready huh? Well it's about 60% done. Unfortunately for you guys at least, I've been busy with College, work, and various other matters that have been taken up my time. So I apologize for that. I'll try to make get them out faster but most likely it will be a bit longer till there is a release I can promise at least spring and summer I will be a bit faster on releases.I will be updating my bio later on progress on other things as soon as tomorrow.**

 **Anyway this one shot was something I made due to a certain reasons. Having Saber Alter as my main Servant in Fate/Grand Order while listening to certain songs being one of them. Also I wanted to try making a darker story so this is my first time trying it out so be somewhat gentle on me lol. I have thought of making this story a series instead of a one shot but that depends on you guys if you want it or not. If it happens, TDOS and my other Story will be my main focus still but I'll work on Bleeding Out as well. I might make minor changes to it as well if your suggestion is good enough, for example I am not sure still I want Alter as a Saber or a Lancer. That's one thing I don't mind hearing about. Also..Just don't expect fast releases for this story is all.**

 **Thank you be sure to review, fav, or follow this story if you enjoy it!**


End file.
